


Fire in our Hearts

by obsidian_GSD



Series: Christmas at the Cottage [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Chronic Pain, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_GSD/pseuds/obsidian_GSD
Summary: Day five - FireCrowley hates being cold and Aziraphale finds a soft way to warm him back up, reminding him that winter isn't all that bad.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Christmas at the Cottage [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Fire in our Hearts

As the weather grows colder, the snow continues to build outside, which only serves to darken Crowley’s mood. His angel might have shown him how beautiful snow might be, but even while bundled up in the thickest sweaters possible, the cold still manages to seep into his bones. The demon scowls as he scrolls through various news articles on his phone, a cup of coffee steaming next to him as dark as his mood. His fingers throb and his knees scream at him anytime he shifts his position, reminding him of the stiffness that came with the cold weather. 

Sighing, Crowley closes his phone and snuggles deeper into the cable knit sweater he is currently wearing. It’s one of Aziraphale’s; he has taken to throwing one on every morning when he manages to finally crawl out of bed. Mostly because they are warming than anything he owns but also because of the smile that appears on his angel’s face when he finally descends the stairs with one on. 

He really wishes he was asleep. 

Not that he really wants to sleep for months at a time anymore, not when it would leave Aziraphale all alone while he did, but he still can’t shake his dislike of winter as much as he tries. He knows Aziraphale is trying so hard to make this enjoyable for him, and he’s done his best to keep his complaints to a minimum, but he still can’t find it in himself to actually have fun with any of this. 

Reaching for his mug, Crowley takes a sip of the scalding liquid, setting it down just as his angel walks into the room. He can feel Aziraphale scanning him, taking it all in, and he does his best to sit back up and make himself at least look less... 

“Cold, darling?” Aziraphale asks and Crowley feels himself deflate. 

“Always bloody cold...” he grumbles under his breath as Aziraphale moves to sit down next to him. He’s even lost his warm patch of sunlight at this point; at least in the afternoons he can try and warm up some by sitting in just the right chair. At night though, there’s no hope for him ever getting warm until he gives up for the evening and crawls back into bed. 

“Let’s do something different tonight then, shall we?” Aziraphale announces and Crowley moves to look at what Aziraphale could possibly mean. An expectant smile greets him, so the demon only nods, wondering what on earth they could possibly be doing now. “Stand up then for me and close your eyes. No peaking.” 

Crowley makes a big show of rolling his eyes before he pulls himself off of the couch (it always makes his angel giggle - just like that - whenever he acts childish for no reason) and moves to where Aziraphale points, closing his eyes once he is settled. “Alright, angel, bring it on.”

Aziraphale giggles again, the sound reaching Crowley’s ears moments before the sound of snapping fingers does. He keeps his eyes closed, waiting, and hears another snap before cold air washes over him. “Angel!” He gasps, moving to cross his arms over his body, his eyes flying open as he does. 

He pauses instantly though, looking around to see their living room has been rearranged a small bit. Plush pillows and thick blankets litter the floor, the couch has been pushed back, leaving room in front of the fireplace that now roars with a fire that Crowley can feel the edges of from where he stands. “Sorry, thought we could be more comfortable this way,” Aziraphale whispers, but Crowley almost misses the words as his eyes find bright, shinning blue ones. 

“Yeah, of course,” Crowley whispers before he moves over towards Aziraphale. He reaches out, pulling the now naked man against him, shivering as the warmth of the other washes over him as soon as they touch. 

“Let’s lay down,” Aziraphale tells him and Crowley nods, allowing his body to be guided over to the spot that looks ready made for them. 

There are several pillows and blankets right in front of the fire that Aziraphale helps gently lower Crowley down to. Crowley is happy for the support as his knees scream at him, but he soon settles with a sigh. From this angle, the warmth of the fire rolls over him in waves and Crowley feels himself finally starting to melt. The feeling only intensifies as Aziraphale wraps around him from behind, pulling the demon’s back against his strong chest. 

“Better, my dear?” Aziraphale murmurs against his neck. 

Crowley can only sigh as his arms wrap around Aziraphale’s fingers dancing across the angel’s skin. A blanket is pulled over them with a snap, tucking itself in around the pair of beings and Crowley feels something inside of him relax as the warmth seeps in. He hasn’t been this warm since the first snow fall and starts to wonder why they waited this long to do this. 

As he starts to thaw out, Crowley notices the warmth building in his chest, warming him from the inside as well. Turning in Aziraphale’s arms, he faces his angel, golden eyes locking with crystal ones. “Thank you,” he whispers, not wanting to break the silence more than he needs to. 

Aziraphale only smiles in response, a smile so open and inviting, Crowley finds he can’t help himself as he leans forward, pressing his lips against Aziraphale’s. If they spend the entire night in front of the fireplace kissing, well, Crowley decides it’s a much more enjoyable way to spend his time instead of sleeping.


End file.
